


Op Wing Breaker

by Stormchildknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchildknight/pseuds/Stormchildknight
Summary: A string of global terrorist attacks by TALON has drawn the attention of NATO, and has resulted in the assembling of a multi-national Task Force code named Clipper, to deal with this threat.Op Wing Breaker is supposed to be a simple Capture mission. However, things go wrong quickly, and the Task Force is almost broken before the sudden appearance of help.(This is a mix of prose chapters and interspersed with extracts from transcripts of debriefings from a number of perspectives)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fan fic, and the first time I've sat down to properly write anything in a while. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive feedback is always welcome.

Office of Military Intelligence  
NATO High Command

 

 

Enclosed is copies of the debriefings and AAR of the surviving personnel of Task Force Clipper.

These reports contains information of grave concern, in particular evidence of the potential reformation of Overwatch and the strength and disposition of the terrorist organisation known as TALON.

It also highlights a crucial shortcoming in our intelligence on TALON, its bases of operations and the disposition of its forces.

The near failure and high casualties  encountered by Taskforce Clipper during Op Wing Breaker are provide direct evidence of the abnormal nature of the threat posed by TALON.

In particular the confirmation of the capabilities of the metahumans known as REAPER [Report TLN-10-A] and WIDOWMAKER [Report TLN-11-A] is of deep concern. 

It is the opinion of the JCI that the resources of Op CLIPPER be increased significantly. OMI has confirmed deployment of additional resources to Op CLIPPER, effective immediately [Exec. Order 27-5-OpC, OMI].

OMI will continue its investigation of TALON.

 


End file.
